untitled
by Ashleigh-LeBeau
Summary: So far i have no title for this. it is just a little seomthing thats has been floating around in my head. Please give me ideas and tell me what you think. This is my first stroy after all.


Rogue stood on the balcony of a large plantation house, over looking the forest like area of trees that covered most of the island the home was situated upon. It was peaceful here. She liked that.

With her eyes closed she listened to the sound of the wind blowing, the birds singing, the watery splashes of the bayou. These were noises she never got the chance to appreciate at the mansion. There was always some sort of chaos. Between the younger students making a ruckus and the older team members constantly trying to regain peace, there was no place that could be called relaxing.

Though memories of the mansion always brought a smile to her face, Rogue could never leave this place to go back to the mayhem. This was here home now. After that had unfolded in these past 4 months, she wasn't sure she would even be accepted at the X-Mansion.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

_She wasn't sure about herself when she had shown up at the large building. She knew everything she wanted out of life was just beyond the glass doors. She just needed the courage to walk in. She wanted the cure._

_After the defeat of Apocalypse she had been feeling the stress of being an untouchable mutant more and more as the days progressed. Most of the team still blamed her for the release of Apocalypse. The only people she could truly trust just kept vanishing. Logan had gone on some secret mission with Storm they, had been away for nearly a month now . This had all the younger mutants gossiping about the 'couples' activities. Kitty and Lance had rekindled their relationship and talking to her now days was like talking to a rock. And then there was the one person who left that she missed the most._

_Remy LeBeau, the smooth-talking, womanizing Cajun. When all the fighting was over with he disappeared like the other Acolytes. She thought that maybe he would join the X-Men when Magneto's goonies disbanded but that hadn't happened._

_With no one around to tell her not to do it, Rogue took the route to the cure for her mutation. It had been the talk of the nation for 2 weeks now and she wanted in on the normal life that was being offered to her. She knew that once she walked through those doors she wouldn't be able to go back to the team. _

_They wouldn't understand, they would call her a traitor to their kind. She had a bag packed just in case she decided to go through with it. Good thing she didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with. It made leaving a lot easier after she betrayed her fellow mutants._

~~~~END~~~~

That was how she had made it here. New Orleans, Rogue had fallen in love with this city when Gambit had brought her here to save his father. She took a deep breath of fresh air just as a pair of strong arms found their way around her waist. She snuggled into the broad chest behind her and inhaled the spicy scent of the guy who had graciously come to her 'rescue'.

"Mornin' _chere_." his voice was silky, making her head spin with delight.

"Mornin' ya self, Mr. LeBeau, ah didn't expect you to be up this early," She spun herself in his arms to see his face "Its barley after eight, and you had a busy night last night sug." she said the last part with a smirk on her face.

The night before flashed through Rogues mind. She had tossed and turned for most of the night, like so many nights before, with thoughts of Remy racing through her head. She wanted, no she NEEDED him. She would never be able to get any sleep otherwise. For the four months she had been sleeping in the room adjacent to his, the nights had been restless to say the least. Now that she could touch him she was greedy and wanted more.

Quietly, she made her way to the room across the hall. He shot up in the bed when she opened his door. She stood in the entrance just staring at his silhouette in the darkness knowing full well that he could see her perfectly with those beautiful devil eyes.

"Wha's wron' _mon_ _cherie_?" he asked, worried about her.

"Ah couldn't sleep, can ah stay here with ya fo the night?" she heard a chuckle from him

"_Quelque chose pour toi beau."_

She climbed into the bed beside him and snuggled close to his side. She felt him tense slightly when he felt he lips on his neck but quickly relaxed when she moved to nibble on his earlobe. Letting out a deep moan she rolled on top of her and held her as close as he could. They started out with a very frantic make-out session, mixed with four roaming hands.

Soon She had moved to take off his pajama pants and he removed the t-shirt she had been wearing. Clumsily they had both struggled to remove the only 2 pieces of clothing that kept them from being fully naked, but they had finally managed to free themselves from their underwear. Rogue moved to continue their actions but Remy had come to his senses and stopped her. She was a virgin.

"Y' sure y' wan' do this?" he asked, searching her emerald green eyes.

"Remy, ah've nevah wanted anything more in mah life. Ah want ya, all of ya. Please." Not having to be told twice Remy positioned himself just at her entrance.

"Remy promis' he be gentl'."

"Ah know ya will sug."

With that he slowly and tenderly slid into her. She inhaled sharply at the sudden pain and fullness that she experienced. He let her adjust to him before slowly thrusting. He pain was gone as quickly as it had come and she felt a pleasure like none she had ever know. He quickened his pace when she had started to moan at his movements. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and was moving against him, allowing him to penetrate deeper, where he reached that secret spot. He intensified his thrust even more feeling himself close to release. Her inner walls convulsed around him as she screamed his name lost in the intense pleasure. Her climax triggered his and he let go. feeling the knot low in his stomach release itself.

He collapsed beside her both panting heavily. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his chest "Ah love ya Remy."

"I love y' t' _chere._" he wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame and they both fell into a comfortable slumber.

"I mis' y' _mon amour_, y' left _moi_ all alone in there."

"All the quite woke me up. Ah just felt like I should respond to such a beautiful morning, beckonin' me."

"Y' might' wanna greet Remy 'for he gets too _seul_."

"Hmm, ah think ah might know how to make it up to ya."

She placed one hand delicately on his chest while the other on snaked its way into his hair. She gently brought his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. She kept up with the innocent act, loving the way he squirmed, anxiously wanting to progress things to a more intimate level.

Remy decided that it was too early in the morning to be teased and took it upon himself to deepen her kisses. Rogue let out a small giggle before granting his tongue the access it so desperately seeked. She moaned against his mouth when his hand had snaked its way into the button up shirt that she was wearing.

"_Chere, m'ai t'ai jamais dit à quel point beau vous regardez dans des mes vêtements."_

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom."

He consented by continuing his 'assault' on her body, and she was enjoying every second of it. The heavy petting continued as the stumbled through the balcony doors into the bedroom and then to the California king bed in the middle of the room. He laid her on her back and hovered over her closely.

Practically ripping the shirt from her and trying to get himself unclothed at the same time was proving to be difficult. He growled at the situation and Rogue smiled at his impatience. He had always been such a charmer, but when they had finally made it to the bedroom he seemed to loose his cool a bit.

Once he had finally gotten them both undressed he moved back to the warmth of her body and allowed his mouth to roam. Her jaw, neck, collarbone. He loved the taste of her skin.

He imagined how she felt and tasted many times, but always knew it was to no avail. Then late on night he had found her in a dingy, smoke filled bar. She explained her new found ability to touch and how she had come looking for him. He had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when he first brought her to his home to stay.

He moved back to her mouth and gave her a deep, passionate kiss before entering her. She let out a low, sexy moan as he filled her completely. Her head rolled back and her eyes drifted shut. He was so good, and he loved to watch her. Her whimpers of passion were enough to drive him to the edge of sanity and loose himself completely in the moment. With a final pump the couple reached their climax together and laid in each others arms basking in the afterglow.

"Y' know _chere_, if th's be how you make it up t' me th'n maybe I sh'ld b lonely every time y' leave the room" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled demurely "Don't count on it Cajun."

************************************************************************


End file.
